


and i can still see blue velvet through my tears

by harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: peter pan!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is an age-sensitive 17 year old who befriends mentally unstable harry, and together they fly to neverland</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i can still see blue velvet through my tears

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "blue velvet" original idk who it's by but i know the lovely lana del rey covers it so yeah
> 
> enjoy this short slightly sad one~

Sometimes Harry thinks he's going crazy.

He sees people moving about him and saying things, and he'll ask his mum, tugging on the sleeve of her blouse, and she'll say she doesn't see or hear anything, a pit of worry building in her stomach as he continues to point at the empty space. 

"Mum, who's that boy?" Harry asks one day when he's standing in line with her. 

"What boy, Harry?" She purses her lips as Harry explains the boy standing at the end of the till, the boy with side-swept sandy brown hair and thin pink lips and eyes as blue as the ocean on some tropical island that you see in travel books. Anne doesn't see the boy, but she shrugs off the feeling of trepidation. Harry has seen things before, but it hadn't been that big of a deal and not a lot, anyways. This too will pass. 

But it doesn't.

Harry continues to see the boy, the boy who looks mature but is so small, his cheekbones chiseled and his grin mischievous. The boy is following Harry, Harry's sure of it. He's constantly looking over his shoulder, and he'll see the boy standing casually, leaning against a wall with his arms folded, or walking at a small distance behind Harry, like a sort of bodyguard. 

When Harry's in his bedroom, working on his maths homework, he finally snaps at the boy who appeared on his bed. 

"Who are you?" he demands in a hushed voice, attempting to look intimidating with his arms crossed and in a defensive stance. The boy looks up, amused, and tucks himself into a cross-legged position before answering.

"I'm Louis," he replies cheerfully. "But that's not the only person I am." 

"What do you mean?" Harry hisses, leaning forward. "You've been following me and now you're in my bloody room -"

"Hush now, Harry," Louis interrupts, pressing a slight finger to Harry's lips to silence him. "That kind of language isn't tolerated, is it?" 

"What does it matter? I'm eleven," Harry snaps, jerking away from Louis' finger. 

"And I'm seventeen, so..." Louis shrugs. 

"Who the hell are you?" Harry repeats, stepping back until he's close to his door, his hand closing on the knob. "I swear, I'll get my mum -"

"That wouldn't help, Harry," Louis says gently. "Your mum can't see me. It'll hurt you more than me." 

"Why? This is ridiculous," he mutters, turning around. "I'm going crazy..." 

"You're not going crazy, Harry," Louis comforts. Harry spins around and raises a single, incredulous eyebrow, and Louis sighs. "Okay, you might be going crazy." 

"Way to make me feel better," Harry snorts, turning around again as to not face the boy sitting on his bed. Louis shrugs before appearing right next to Harry. 

"I can take you somewhere to make you feel better," Louis says simply. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks suspiciously. 

"Well, if you take my hand and close your eyes, I'll show you." Louis steps back, giving Harry some room. 

"Why should I trust you?" 

Louis shrugs. "Because trust is a beautiful thing." 

Harry furrows his brow at this sentiment, and sighs. "Fine. Where are you taking me, anyway?" 

"You'll see." Louis grins and holds out his hand, which Harry takes, warmth spreading throughout the two boys from the shared contact; their eyes meet each other, and Louis whispers, "Close your eyes, Harry." Harry obeys, green orbs covered by thin eyelids, black eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. Louis closes his eyes, too, and mutters a few things under his breath before feeling his feet leave the floor; Louis opens his eyes and their floating above, in the sky, the darkness swallowing them like a pill. 

"What are we doing?" Harry asks, voice rough. 

"We're flying," Louis replies quietly, and, gripping Harry's hand tighter, jets forward into the ink black sky. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Have patience, Harry." Louis' smile makes everything seem brighter - at least to Harry. 

"What's going on?" Harry asks as Louis leads him through the inky black sky, the stars dotting the darkness and getting brighter and brighter as Louis speeds up. 

"We're almost there," Louis says breathlessly, and Harry feels scared as Louis' eyes drift closed and his smile seems almost maniacal. 

"Louis..." Harry whimpers, but then he's being squeezed from all sides and catapulted but he can still feel Louis' hand wrapped tightly around his and he's scared, so scared, but then he's on something soft and he feels someone prodding him. 

Harry's eyes snap open and Louis is grinning.

"Welcome to Neverland, Harry." 

* * * * 

Harry and Louis go to Neverland about three times a week, but Louis is with Harry every night. He even sleeps in Harry's bed, cuddled up against him with their limbs tangled. 

Harry's never woken up with Louis by his side. 

But as Harry gets older, their adventures in Neverland start to slow. When it's the night of Harry's sixteenth birthday, and he blows out the candles on his cake, he can see Louis watching him with a troubled expression. He asks Louis later that night, as they prepare to go out, but Louis dodges the question and instead asks what Harry wants to do when they arrive in Neverland. Harry lets it go. 

And as the days creep closer and closer to Harry's seventeenth, Louis gets more and more agitated. Harry can't understand the problem, is bewildered when Louis snaps at him if he talks about anything pertaining to his birthday. 

At school, when Louis isn't with Harry, Harry feels numb. He doesn't see other things besides Louis anymore, but he doesn't try to make friends, either, because he won't be able to spend time with them since he's always with Louis. Louis also gets jealous easily, Harry has noted, and he's trying to keep Louis happy since he seems sad these days. Anne doesn't really talk to Harry about his obvious lack of friends, or the fact that he rarely talks to her anymore, or that he's always tired and grumpy in the morning. She let's it go, because she figures it's just because he's older now and doesn't need his mum as much. 

The day of Harry's seventeenth, Louis persuades Harry to skip school to go to Neverland. Harry complies immediately, without thinking, and as they leave through Harry's bedroom window, Harry senses urgency in Louis' actions. Harry senses that Louis is unhappy and he doesn't understand why. 

Once they arrive and dodge the ships in the lagoon and find their tree house, Harry asks Louis what's wrong because it's obvious something is.

"I'm fine, Harry," he says, rolling his eyes and tossing a berry into his mouth. 

"At least we're the same age now," Harry muses, chin in hand. Louis' mouth tightens. 

"That's the thing, Harry," Louis says, voice sharp. "There's a problem with that." 

"There is?" 

"Yes." Louis has been dreading this day since he first met Harry. Unease builds in Harry's gut, increasing steadily like a war drum until it's thrumming through his veins and he feels like he's about to have a panic attack. 

"What's the problem?" Harry queries, voice small as his heart beats harder. 

"This is when you have to choose, Harry," Louis says, biting his lip. "You've got to choose between staying here, in Neverland, with me, or going back home." 

"Why do I have to choose?" Harry asks, raising his voice. He's confused and upset and why is Louis looking at him like that?

"Because that's the way it is," Louis shrugs, trying to keep his expression neutral and not start begging on his knees for Harry to stay with him. 

"That's stupid," Harry says, shaking his head. "I'm not going to choose between you or my family." 

"You have to," Louis insists. "It's the way it is. I chose Neverland - see? Forever young." He tries to grin persuasively but he knows it fails. 

"You're not happy here, are you, Louis?" Harry asks quietly. "That's why you found me. You were lonely here." 

Louis doesn't say anything.

"All along, you wanted this to happen, for me to choose you. So I could stay with you here forever." 

Louis doesn't know what to say, so he stays silent again. Harry's more perceptive than he thought. 

"Do you know how unfair that is of you, Louis?" Harry asks, voice cracking a bit. "Do you know how selfish and horrible that is of you? To waltz into my life and have me just start loving you and then you give me this ultimatum?" Harry shakes his head. He stands up. 

"I can't stay here, Louis," he says. "I've got my whole life ahead of me. I can't - I can't have it taken away." 

Louis looks up at Harry, anger coiled like a white hot rope in his stomach. "Go, then," he shouts. "Go, go and live the rest of your fucking life! Don't want to end up like me now, do you? Leave!" 

Harry walks over to the door and pulls it open. "No, I don't want to end up like you, Louis." And he walks out and Louis starts crying, pathetic little childish sobs that seem to keep flowing out of him. 

Harry's never left Neverland alone before, but he closes his eyes and imagines Louis' hand on his and leaves. 

* * * *

"Harry? Harry, you've got to talk to me," Dr Bennet says again. "Tell me what happened." 

And the tears start dripping down his long nose, and his vision blurs and he can see Louis' eyes in the blue velvet sofa and he just cries.

Because now he's lost Louis, and he's never going to get him back. 

But he didn't want to end up like Louis - forever stuck in a teenaged body, flying around Neverland and lonely as anything. Harry wants to grow old with Louis by his side, him and Louis forever. 

But not in Neverland.

Not that way.


End file.
